Edward/Gallery
''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:Edward'sDayOutWilliamMiddleton7.jpg|Edward illustrated by William Middleton File:EdwardsDayOutRS7.PNG|Edward illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby File:EdwardandGordonRS8.PNG File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainReginaldPayne8.JPG|Edward as illustrated by Reginald Payne File:Gordon'sWhistleRS2.png|Henry and Edward File:SkarloeyRemembersRS1.jpg|Edward with Skarloey File:PaintPotsandQueensRS5.PNG|Edward clearing the line for the Royal Train File:SavedFromScrapRS5.PNG File:OldIronRS6.PNG|Edward rescues James File:ACloseShaveRS1.PNG|Edward with Duck as illustrated by John T. Kenney File:Edward'sExploitRS3.png|Edward as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards File:Edward'sExploitRS4.png|Edward without his side rods File:TrevorHelpsOutRS3.png|Edward as illustrated by Clive Spong File:EdwardandtheCabbagesRS1.png|BoCo and Edward File:EdwardAndTheCabbagesRS2.png File:EdwardAndTheCabbagesRS4.png|Edward missing a wheel File:GoldenJubileeRS3.png File:AvalancheRS1.png|Victoria and Edward at the Works Toby'sVintageTrainRS1.png Miscellaneous File:TheReverend'sEdwardmodel.jpg|The Rev. W. Awdry's model of Edward File:EdwardGordonandHenryillustration3RevWAwdry.jpg|The Rev. W. Awdry's drawing of Edward and Gordon ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:EdwardandGordon2.png|Edward in the first season File:TheSadStoryOfHenry55.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry19.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry32.png File:JamesandtheCoaches2.png|Edward and James File:TroubleintheShed15.png|Edward shunting trucks WhistlesandSneezes7.png File:SavedFromScrap1.png|Edward in the second season File:SavedfromScrap2.png|Edward and Trevor File:Bertie'sChase2.png File:Bertie'sChase11.png File:OldIron65.png|Edward rescues James File:OldIron49.png|Inside Edward's cab File:BreakVan51.png File:TheDeputation23.png File:TheDiseasel46.png|Edward with Bill, Ben and BoCo File:Edward'sExploit10.png File:Edward'sExploit26.png File:Edward'sExploit.png|Note: Blue wires can be seen on Edward's running board File:SavedfromScrap35.png|Edward's whistle File:Percy'sPromise21.png|Edward at Elsbridge in the third season File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty7.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty15.png File:Escape16.PNG File:FourLittleEngines19.png|Edward in the fourth season File:PaintPotsandQueens74.png|Edward clearing the line for the Royal Train File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees80.png|Edward in the fifth season File:HappyEverAfter22.png File:It'sOnlySnow23.png|Edward in the sixth season File:ScaredyEngines6.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine72.png File:Edward'sBrassBand18.png|Edward derailed in the seventh season File:Edward'sBrassBand48.png File:EdwardtheGreat53.png|Edward in the eighth season File:YouCanDoItToby8.png|Edward acts as a back engine File:CallingAllEngines118.jpg File:EdwardtheGreat34.jpg File:EdwardtheGreat33.png|Edward races against Spencer File:EdwardtheGreat16.PNG|Edward at the summer house File:TheChildrenWaitforGordon6.png|Edward's dome File:Busy9.png|Edward's funnel File:Busy17.png|Edward's wheels File:Busy15.png|Edward in an eighth season Learning Segment File:CallingAllEngines!108.png|Edward in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!181.png|Edward as a scarecrow File:ThomasandtheRainbow20.png|Edward in the ninth season File:SavingEdward32.png File:KeepingUpwithJames89.png File:Togetherness7.png|Edward in a ninth season Learning Segment File:PercyandtheFunfair7.png|Edward in the tenth season File:EdwardStrikesOut70.png File:EdwardStrikesOut83.png File:HappyorSad3.png|Edward in a tenth season Learning Segment File:EdwardandtheMail65.png|Edward in the eleventh season File:EdwardandtheMail75.png File:TheGreatDiscovery508.png|Edward in The Great Discovery File:SteadyEddie8.png|Edward with a CGI face in the twelfth season File:JamesWorksItOut30.png|Edward with a snowplough CGI Series File:HeroOfTheRails15.png|Edward in full CGI File:HeroOfTheRails46.png|Edward with Spencer in Hero of the Rails File:DoubleTrouble20.png|Edward in the thirteenth season File:SlippySodor105.png File:MistyIslandRescue364.png|Edward in Misty Island Rescue File:CharlieandEddie12.png|Edward in the fourteenth season File:JumpingJobiWood!13.png File:DayoftheDiesels152.png|Edward with Emily in Day of the Diesels File:EdwardTheHero6.png|Edward in the fifteenth season File:SurpriseSurprise21.png File:BlueMountainMystery374.png|Edward in Blue Mountain Mystery File:PercyandtheMonsterofBrendam26.png|Edward in the sixteenth season File:Salty'sSurprise12.png File:KingoftheRailway280.png|Edward in King of the Railway File:KingoftheRailway302.png|Edward with Emily File:NoSnowforThomas7.png|Edward in the seventeenth season File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine19.png File:TaleOfTheBrave554.png|Edward in Tale of the Brave File:OldReliableEdward3.png|Edward in the eighteenth season File:OldReliableEdward110.png File:TheAdventureBegins243.png|Edward in The Adventure Begins File:TheAdventureBegins417.png File:ACrankyChristmas22.png|Edward in the nineteenth season File:SaltyAllAtSea30.png File:GoodbyeFatController11.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure332.png|Edward in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure406.png|Edward with Henry and James File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure408.png File:HenryintheDark97.png|Edward in the twentieth season File:MuckingAbout36.png File:AllinVain53.png File:AllinVain87.png|Edward with Sir Topham Hatt and The Mayor of Sodor File:TheGreatRace33.png|Edward with Norman and Stanley in The Great Race File:P.A.Problems64.png|Edward in the twenty-first season File:NewCraneontheDock60.png File:AShedforEdward99.png|Edward with Philip File:AShedforEdward119.png|Edward ready to leave Tidmouth Sheds Miscellaneous File:DVDBingo57.png|Edward in DVD Bingo File:Edward'sModelSpecification.PNG|Edward's model specifications File:RobertGauldGalliersAndEdward.jpg|Edward's third season model getting dusted by Robert Gauld-Galliers File:DowntheMine67.png|Behind the scenes photo of Edward's cab File:Edwardwithnameboard.png|Edward with nameboard File:RareEdwardNameplate.jpg File:EdwardMrConductor'sThomasTales.png|Edward in Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales Opening File:Edward'sNamecardTracksideTunes.png|Edward's Trackside Tunes namecard from Rusty and the Boulder File:EdwardNitrogenStudios.png|Edward's model at Nitrogen Studios File:EdwardDraytonManor.jpg|Edward's model at Drayton Manor File:EdwardDraytonManor.png File:DraytonManor3.jpg File:EdwardDraytonManor2.png File:EdwardPullingtheMail.jpeg File:EdwardHaraRailwayModel.jpg|Edward's model at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:Edward&PercyModelsHaraRailway.jpg File:Who'sThatEngine?Edward6.png|Edward's whistle in CGI File:Who'sThatEngine?Edward9.png|Edward's number two File:Who'sThatEngine?Edward10.png EdwardSurprisePacket.png EdwardRailwayMap.png Promotional Images File:EdwardandtheOldCoaches.PNG|A promo shot of Edward File:EdwardandtheOldCoaches2.png File:EdwardwithJames'face.jpg|A rare promotional picture of Edward with James' face File:EdwardSeason2Promo.jpeg File:EdwardFront.jpeg|Head-on model promo File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty5.PNG File:FourLittleEngines68.png File:EdwardtotheRescue!9.png File:Edward.jpg|Edward with his Driver File:ThomasandEdwardpromo.jpg|A promo of Edward and Thomas File:EdwardSeason13promo.jpg|Promotional CGI image of Edward File:EdwardCGIpromo.png File:EdwardCGIPromo2.png File:EdwardCGIpromo3.jpg File:EdwardCGIpromo4.png File:EdwardCGI.png File:EdwardandThomasCGIpromo.png|CGI promo of Edward with Thomas File:EdwardandThomasCGIpromo2.png File:EdwardFrontCGIPromo.png File:EdwardHeadOnCGIPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:EdwardKnapfordPromo.PNG|Promo at Knapford File:EdwardatTidmouthShedsCGIpromo.png|Promo at Tidmouth Sheds File:EdwardattheSteamworkspromo.png|Edward at the Sodor Steamworks File:EdwardatTidmouthShedspromo.png|Edward at Tidmouth Sheds File:EdwardatDaisyHalt.png|Edward at Daisy Halt EdwardJapanHeadonPromo.png|Japanese Head-on Promo Others File:EdwardInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Edward in an interactive learning segment File:EdwardattheSeasidePostcard.JPG File:FamousEngines29.jpeg|Edward as illustrated by Edgar Hodges File:Thomas'123Book2.png|Edward as illustrated by Richard Courtney File:HenryandtheTunnel2.jpg File:Edward2ndErtlPromo.jpg|Ertl promotional art File:AnImportantVisitor6.png|Edward in a magazine story File:TheRunawaymagazinestory1.png File:TheReallyUsefulTractionEngine6.png|Edward in an annual story File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure3.jpg|Edward in The Great Festival Adventure File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu7.png|Edward in Sir Topham Hatt's Word Fun File:JamesandtheRedBalloonDVDmenu19.PNG|Edward in Which Island Picture is Different? File:SteamiesvsDieselsandotherThomaadventuresSteamieorDieselGame17.png|Edward in Steamie or Diesel? File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia16.png|Edward in Happy Birthday Thomas Game File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumEdwardandJames.JPG|An Edward and James replica at a Day Out with Thomas event File:DraytonManorEdward.jpg|An Edward replica at Drayton Manor File:ThomasLandJapanEdward.jpeg|An Edward replica at Thomas Land File:ThomasLandJapanEdward&Kevin.jpeg File:Edward'sbasis.png|Edward's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLStickerFaceEdward.jpg|Original ERTL File:ERTLEdward.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLEdward&TheOldCoaches.jpg|ERTL with Old Coaches File:ERTLMiniatureEdwardKeychain.JPG|ERTL Keyring File:ERTLGoldRailEdward.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail File:ERTLEdwardTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card File:BandaiTECSprototypeThomas,Edward,Henry,Gordon,James.jpg|Bandai TECS prototype File:BandaiTECEdward.jpg|Bandai TEC File:HornbyEdward.png|Hornby File:Hornby2016Edward.jpg|2016 Hornby File:BachmannEdward.jpg|Bachmann File:Take-AlongEdward.jpg|Take Along prototype File:Take-AlongEdward.png|Take Along File:Take-AlongEdwardmetallic.jpg|Metallic Take Along File:Take-n-PlayEdward.png|Take-n-Play 2010 Edward File:Take-n-PlayEdward2013.png|Take-n-Play 2013 Edward File:Take-n-PlayEdward2015.jpg|Take-n-Play 2015 Edward File:Take-n-PlayTalkingEdward.jpg|Take-n-Play 2010 Talking Edward File:Take-n-PlayTalkingEdward2014.png|Take-n-Play 2014 Talking Edward File:LimitedEditionCollectionEdward.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:CollectibleRailwayEdward.jpg|Collectible Railway File:AdventuresEdward.jpg|Adventures File:1992 Prototype Edward.png|1992 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailway1996Edward.jpg|1996 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayEdward1992prototype.jpg|1999 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailway1999Edward.jpg|1999 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayEdward.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway File:EdwardCard.jpg|Wooden Railway European Learning Curve Card File:WoodenRailwayEdward2013.png|2013 Wooden Railway File:2013WoodenRailwayEdward.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway Prototype File:Prototype2017WoodenRailwayEdward.png|2017 Wooden Railway Prototype File:TalkingWoodenRailwaySeriesEdward.jpg|Talking Wooden Railway Series File:RollAndWhistleEdward.jpg|Wooden Railway Roll and Whistle File:BrioEdward.jpg|Brio File:MRAREdward.png|Motor Road and Rail (Original) File:TOMYEdward.jpg|Motor Road and Rail (Redesigned) File:PlarailTalkingEdward.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Talking Edward File:TrackmasterEdward.jpg|TrackMaster File:2014TrackMasterEdward.png|2014 TrackMaster File:TrackMasterTalkingEdward.png|TrackMaster Talking Edward File:TrackmasterRevolutionGlowInTheDarkEdward.jpg|Revolution Glow in the Dark Edward File:MegaBloksEdward.png|Mega Bloks File:MyFirstThomasEdward.jpg|My First Thomas File:MyFirstTalkingEdward.jpg|Talking My First Thomas File:NakayoshiEdward.jpg|Nakayoshi File:DeAgostiniEdward.jpg|De Agostini File:ChoroQEdward.jpg|Choro-Q File:Wind-upEdward.jpg|Wind-up File:WindUpSuprisedEdward.jpg|Wind-up surprised File:Wind-upClearMetallicSurprisedEdward.jpg|Wind-up Clear Metallic surprised File:Wind-upPartyEdward.jpg|Wind-up Party File:WindUpSilverEdward.jpg|Wind-up Silver Edward File:WindUpShinyEdward.jpg|Wind-up Shiny Edward File:PezThomasandEdward.jpg|PEZ with Thomas File:2012TomicaEdward.jpg|Tomica File:TomicaEdward.PNG|Original Tomica File:EdwardPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:DepartingNowEdward.png|Departing Now File:DiablockEdward.jpg|Diablock File:Micro-RubberEdward.jpg|Micro Rubber File:EdwardWakuWaku.png|Waku Waku File:PushAlongEdward.jpg|Push Along File:RailRumblerEdward.jpg|Rail Rumbler File:MinisClassicEdward.png|Minis (Classic) File:MinisMetallicEdward.jpg|Minis (Metallic) File:MinisRoboEdward.jpg|Minis (Robo) File:MinisChillin'Edward.jpg|Minis (Chillin') File:MinisSpookyEdward.png|Minis (Spooky) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsEdwardasBlackAdam.png|Minis (DC Super Friends; Black Adam) File:MinisEdwardasArcticBatman.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Arctic Batman) File:MinisSportsEdward.png|Minis (Sports) File:MinisSteelEdward.png|Minis (Steel) File:MinisNeonSplatterEdward.jpg|Minis (Neon Splatter) File:SweetEdward.png|a toy that came in a chocolate egg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryEdward.png|My Thomas Story Library Book File:EdwardStoryLibrarybook2.png|Alternate Story Library Book File:Edward2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibaryEdwardJapaneseCover.jpg|Japanese Story Library Book File:EdwardTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:TheGreatDiscoveryEdwardcard.jpg See also * Category:Images of Edward Category:Images of Edward Category:Gallery Category:Character galleries Category:Steam locomotive galleries Category:Male character galleries